Dirty Hamburger
by Mayra L.R
Summary: La comida era mala y sus compañeros aun peores. Trabajar allí era una tortura...aunque divertida. Seis drabbles que forman un one shot. Reto febrero de "Amantes de los fanfic's".


Ayuda:

Dos meses, seis días a la semana, ocho horas diarias (más horas extras) que daban un "maravilloso" total de 384 horas trabajando en ese apestoso lugar.

Había desperdiciado una gran parte de sus vacaciones tras esa máquina registradora tomando los pedidos de gente insoportable, chiquillos maleducados y chicas que prácticamente iban a ordenar cada veinte minutos.

Se encontraba harto, y es que preferiría trabajar en la cocina antes de volver a repetir esas estúpidas preguntas, frases prefabricadas:

"¿Desee agrandar su combo por setenta centavos?", "¿Le gustaría algún aderezo con su pedido?" "¿bebida dieta o común?", etc.

Pero nada era más difícil que decir "gracias por elegirnos, vuelva pronto" ¡no vuelvan nunca! , ¡NUNCA!

Ese mismo día hablaría seriamente con Shikamaru que (por razones incomprensibles para Sasuke) era su jefe en aquel local de comidas rápidas. Resultaba difícil asociar al perezoso Shikamaru con algo "rápido" pero debía admitir que era un chico inteligente y comparado con las otras personas que trabajan allí el ameritaba con creces el puesto de supervisor y gerente.

Y como era inteligente Sasuke no veía tan inútil el tratar de razonar con él sus condiciones laborales.

-Cámbiame de puesto- exigió sin rodeos al chico que ante él paseaba la mirada desinteresada a través de una carpeta que Sasuke sabía bien, no tenía nada escrito.

Lo vio por un segundo antes de contestar un tajante –no- y volver a sus falsos asuntos.

-Quiero que me saques de la caja- volvió a insistir sin intenciones aparentes de rendirse.

-Tienes que ser comprensivo, Sasuke- suspiro para luego mirarlo con fastidio- el ochenta por ciento de la clientela son chicas de nuestra escuela y puedo asegurarte que no viene por la comida.

-¿Crees que me importa?

-Sé que no te importa, y a mi tampoco me importa mucho que digamos pero el dueño sabe esto y me dio órdenes estrictas. "No saques al Uchiha de la caja"- imito acompañado de un movimiento de su mano y una voz chillona.

Sasuke respiro profundo reconsiderando la opción de renunciar y que sus ahorros para la universidad se vayan al diablo.

-Solo falta un mes para que volvamos al instituto, no es mucho tiempo. Además, piénsalo. Mira a Naruto, hace tres veranos que trabaja aquí y sigue limpiando baños, a lo que a mi concierne tienes suerte.

.

"Suerte" mascullo irónico mientras le explicaba por tercera vez a Karin que ingredientes traía el combo siete.

-Ahh- exclamo robando un poco de su valiosa paciencia -¿y el combo dos que trae, Sasuke kun?

-Lo mismo que traía hace tres minutos, Karin.

-¿En serio?-torció la boca en un tonto intento de aparentar concentración-No lo recuerdo ¿Me lo podrías recordar? ¡Onegai!-se quitó sus anteojos llevándose la punta de estos a los labios mientras dejaba a la vista "muy discretamente" su escote.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera siquiera decir algo Naruto apareció de la nada con algo peludo y marrón entre sus manos. Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-¡Mira Sasuke! Encontré esto en unos de los baños –dijo emocionado-¿tú que crees que sea Karin?-pregunto casi rozando esa cosa proveniente de las cloacas con la nariz de la pelirroja.

-¡Aleja esa porquería de mí!-bramo desapareciendo por la puerta.

-Me debes una.

-Que sean dos.

* * *

Tu chica ideal:

-No lo entiendo, el día está precioso y sin embargo no viene nadie-comento Naruto viendo con aburrimiento a través del cristal.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver el día nacional de la verdura- opino con lógica Ino detrás de su revista de moda.

-Aquí hay ensalada.

-Si pero la gente prefiere comer vegetales que no se muevan y que no brillen en la oscuridad.

Naruto no objeto nada, Ino tenía razón. Apoyo el mentón en su mano derecha observando al resto de sus amigos.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una mesa lejana prestando toda su atención en su celular, seguramente aprovechando el Wi-fi del establecimiento. Chouji comía en la cocina como si no hubiera un mañana, u otro día nacional de la verdura ¿a quién se le ocurría semejante tontería? Bueno, si fuera el día nacional del Ramen sería completamente diferente.

Sai estaba leyendo un libro de tapa verde musgo con letras doradas sin embargo no podía siquiera sospechar de que se trataba ya que el titulo estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido para él.

Shikamaru dormitaba (como de costumbre) sobre otra mesa y Tenten movía su cabeza disfrutando de la música que sonaba a través de sus auriculares al mismo tiempo que se pintaba la uñas.

-Estoy aburrido-susurro al aire.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en Ino al escucharlo.

-¿Qué tal si te hago un test de mi revista, Naruto?

El mencionado le presto toda su atención-¿Qué clase de test?

-"Tu chica ideal"- cito mostrando todos sus dientes modificando un poco el titulo original "tu chico ideal".

- Ya se eso- Ino lo miro sin comprender- Sakura- dio por respuesta el rubio sin poder evitar la sonrisita tonta que se posó en sus labios.

La rubia rodo los ojos.

-Bueno pero esto podría confirmarlo y afianzar tu teoría ¿no te parece?

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Bien! Primera pregunta: ¿tu cita ideal sería en…? A) el cine, b) en un restaurante a la luz de las velas o c) en la feria.

-Ichiraku tiene luz eléctrica pero supongo que la B.

-Ok segunda pregunta: ¿Te gusta valerte por ti mismo y defender al amor de tu vida o sentirte protegido por la persona que amas?

Naruto inclino la cabeza – oye Ino esas preguntas parecen para niñas ¡dattebayo!

-¡No digas tonterías y responde!

-Supongo que valerme por mi mismo- contesto algo confuso.

-Está bien ahora la última pregunta: ¿Cuál sería el regalo que te gustaría darle a esa persona especial? A) Un oso de felpa, b) flores, c) una carta de amor.

Naruto lo pensó detenidamente, como si se tratase de una decisión de vida o muerte. Ya le había entregado una carta de amor a Sakura y el resultado fue desastroso. Sabía que a la chica le gustaban las flores sin embargo creía fervientemente que un oso de felpa era el regalo indicado.

-Respuesta A).

Ino asintió trazando algunas líneas en la maltrecha revista y al cabo de unos segundos ya había terminado de analizar el total de puntos.

- Naruto según esta revista, que nunca se equivoca-aclaro con vehemencia-tu chica ideal es alguien tierna, delicada que puedas proteger pero eso no significa precisamente que sea débil, una chica que siempre te apoye y este contigo en momentos difíciles, que sea incapaz de lastimarte-termino con una sonrisa esperando que el chico llegara a una conclusión.

-Sakura chan me lastimo varias veces- analizo pensativo y triste.

-Piensa bien, seguramente conozcas a alguien así.

-Mmm… no, no lo creo.

Ino se exaspero-¡espera olvide de leer esta parte! "su nombre seguramente empieza con H".

-¿Con H? etto…

-Ho-hola chicos.

-¡Hola Hinata chan!- Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia comenzaba a esperanzarse.

Este volvió la vista a su amiga y compañera de trabajo-Lo siento Ino pero no conozco a nadie así y que su nombre empiece con H.

Ino casi rompió su revista ante la idiotez del Uzumaki mientras que Hinata no comprendía nada.

¿Por qué Naruto kun hacia test's de niñas?

* * *

Lo siento:

-¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?!

Todos los comensales observaron con temor a la rubia quien azoto la puerta de vidrio la cual milagrosamente no se había roto. Ni la lluvia torrencial podía calmar los ánimos de Temari. Sus ansias asesinas requerían mucho más que agua para apaciguarse, su rostro lo demostraba.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-grito nuevamente.

Aparto sin reparo a las personas que esperaban sus pedidos, quienes no pudieron moverse por sus medios por el miedo que causaba esa chica empapada, despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido.

Varios pensando que se trataba de un robo desaparecieron del lugar sin preocuparse en los objetos personales que dejaban atrás.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua al ver como se acercaba la novia de Shikamaru mas desquiciada que de costumbre.

Pudo sentir como Naruto e Ino se posicionaron detrás de él por instinto al tener a Temari a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese vago apestoso?-siseo.

-Él te lo dirá- le contesto tomado del brazo y empujando al frente a un desprevenido Naruto. Este miro a quien solía llamar mejor amigo con algo parecido a indignación.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Temari lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo varios centímetros del sucio suelo.

-¡En su oficina, en su oficina dattebayo! No me hagas daño por favor-logro articular antes de caer con violencia contra el piso.

La cabreada muchacha no dudo en ir hasta aquella oficina, la cual conocía muy bien. Asesinaría a su novio, o al parecer ex novio.

Al entrar en el pequeño cuarto fijo sus intensos ojos en Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hice ahora, Temari?

No sabía exactamente por qué ella estaba allí hecha una furia y realmente no era muy importante para él. Esa mujer se molestaba por, literalmente, todo.

Temari parecía querer cumplir todas las semanas una rutina en la que lamentablemente lo involucraba. Primero buscaba un tonto motivo para gritarle, insultarlo de arriba abajo y de paso atemorizar a sus compañeros. Finalmente ella lo "perdonaba" por cualquiera que fuera su razón de enojo y así el ciclo podía volver a empezar.

La rubia golpeo sus palmas contra la mesa-¿Que qué hiciste? No acepaste la solicitud, idiota.

-¿Solicitud?-pregunto totalmente desorientado cosa que solo enfureció aún más a la joven.

-La solicitud de relación en Facebook que te mande hace tres horas-explico mordazmente.

No dijo palabra alguna pero su cara seguramente le daba a entender a su novia lo que quería decir "tienes que estar bromeando".

-Primero que nada ¿Por qué me mandaste una solicitud de relación? Ya aparecíamos como "novios".

-Porque a noche me enoje contigo y actualice mi estado como "soltera"-contesto sencillamente.

Shikamaru trato de ignorar el último punto.

-Gracias por perdonarme-respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡No te lo mereces! No mereces que te mande una solicitud nuevamente si no te dignas a aceptarla.

-¿Consideraste la posibilidad de que no haya entrado a Facebook aun?

-¡Por Kami, Shikamaru!-exclamo con exaltación- sé que eres un inadaptado social pero no para llegar al punto de no entrar a Facebook por tanto tiempo.

El chico Nara suspiro.

-De acuerdo hagamos de cuentas que tu ultimo comentario tuvo sentido-ignoro la mirada asesina- esta es mi cuarta hora de trabajo.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Mira-dijo dejando a la vista la pantalla de su portátil señalando la parte inferior derecha. Temari tardo en captar que lo que señalaba su todavía-no se- si ex-o no ex novio trataba de darle a entender. En donde tendría que estar las rayitas blancas ordenadas de menor a mayor aparecía una fea cruz roja, no había internet.

-El wi-fi no funciona-hizo una pausa esperando algo,pero ella no decia palabra- ¿no deberías disculparte?

Temari se avergonzó. Trato de ignorar esos acusadores ojos cafés mientras que se decía así misma que debía pedir perdón. Pero ¿no tenía que hacerlo precisamente con palabras, no? Era demasiado orgullosa para decir "lo siento".

.

-Estoy preocupado-le dijo Naruto viendo con disimulo hacia la puerta de la oficina de Shikamaru-¿No crees que debemos llamar a la policía? ¡Hace una hora que están encerrados! ¿Y si esta vez sí lo mato?

Sasuke rodo los ojos al tiempo que llenaba la bandeja con un pedido- Nadie con un corazón sano murió de lo que ellos están haciendo ahora.

Naruto se tornó rojo al entender el mensaje. Se fue a limpiar una mesa tratando de encontrarle un sentido a esa extraña relación que unía a esos dos.

Simplemente era muy compleja para su mente.

* * *

Dirty Hamburger:

-¿Alguna vez se pusieron a pensar en que rayos tendrá esta basura?- curioseo Tenten observando detenidamente la hamburguesa a medio comer que había dejado un cliente. Una valiente mosca la sobrevolaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sai acercándose a ella-es sencillo, tiene pan, tomate, aderezo y carne.

-Si generalmente esos son los ingredientes de una hamburguesa común pero esto-lo señalo con una mueca- no es una hamburguesa, y eso no es carne.

-Por favor Tenten ¿eso que importa?-interrumpió Ino ansiosa por irse ¿Por qué a esa chica se le daba por cuestionarse las cosas en el horario de salida?

-¡Claro que importa! ¿Cómo puedes dormir tranquila sin tener la certeza de que no estas envenenado gente lentamente?

-Te lo diré: cerrando los ojos. Además, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada. Esas porquerías ya viene almacenadas, solo las cocinamos y las vendemos.

-¡El debate de la hamburguesa! ¡¿Quién ganara? ! -exclamo Naruto riendo sonoramente sin embargo cerro la boca al recibir esas miradas de sus compañeras.

-Dejen de hacer tanto drama, sabemos que la comida no es la mejor del mundo pero no creo que mate gente lentamente, ya vámonos-Aporto sabiamente Shikamaru.

-¡No estoy convencida!-dijo tercamente la castaña cruzándose de brazos exasperando a los demás.

-Que chouji nos diga-todos vieron a Sasuke con atención- nadie sabe más de comida que él, seguramente nos dirá si es carne o no.

Nadie se negó, era lo más sensato ya que confiaban en el desarrollado paladar del chico. Chouji se acercó hasta la media hamburguesa decidido y orgulloso de ser de utilidad. En poco tiempo y ante varias miradas de asco había terminado con el alimento cuestionado.

Lo miraron con expectación-Es carne-dijo sacando varios suspiros de alivio- en un dos por ciento-concluyo desplomando las esperanzas de sus amigos.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido de nunca haber comido esa porquería. Naruto trago en seco, arrepentido.

* * *

Miércoles:

Ese día era miércoles y Sasuke no paraba de ver el reloj de pared, aunque esta vez no era para contar los minutos para irse a casa, lamentablemente faltaba bastante como para esperanzarse aun en salir. Miraba el reloj con aparente aburrimiento porque sabía que en pocos minutos vendría ella.

Sakura iba religiosamente todos los miércoles a las tres de la tarde. Sin embargo ¿cómo no recordarlo? Si era lo único que Naruto decía durante toda la mañana, pero no de cualquier día (claro que no) sino que solo en miércoles. Porque Sakura tenía su día libre todos los dichosos miércoles.

Ella trabajaba en la pizzería de enfrente como mesera, aun así nunca cruzaba la calle ya que sus horarios eran completamente diferentes al de ellos.

Generalmente iba a hablar de trivialidades con Ino y Tenten, ignorar a Sai y Naruto y a comer patatas fritas. Solo comía patatas fritas por recomendación de sus amigas que no defendían demasiado el prestigio de los alimentos que vendían.

Pero las patatas fritas eran lo único que no se consideraba basura "comestible "en ese lugar.

Cuando las agujas marcaron las tres y la puerta sonó todos esperaban ver a su amiga con el pelo suelto, jeans gastados y alguna de esas remeras fucsias que tanto le gustaban.

Esperaban verla sonreír cálidamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, alguna revista bajo el brazo pidiendo patatas fritas al tiempo que se sentaba en alguna mesa al lado de la ventana para hablar durante horas con sus amigas.

Pero al parecer ese miércoles sería diferente.

Sakura hizo lo de costumbre: Saludo a todos, pidió sus patatas y se sentó en una de las mesas libres. La gran excepción fue que esta vez no lo hizo sola sino que con un chico pelirrojo que lucía muy feliz al igual que la Haruno.

Vio con nerviosismo la entrada de los baños. Suspiro con alivio al saber que Naruto todavía no había terminado con su trabajo, que no había visto a la chica tan alegre en compañía de otro.

A diferencia de él.

Camino disimuladamente hasta ese foco infeccioso que Naruto "higienizaba" recordando el por qué nunca orinaba allí e ignorando y evitando la mirada de la muchacha que lo saludo extrañada por su actitud.

Al entrar se le revolvió el estómago. El baño de hombres era pequeño. Solo tenía dos cubículos, un orinal y un lavamanos pero el detalle que odiaba Sasuke era el olor repulsivo que emanaba el ambiente, del cual Naruto era inmune.

- Ya casi termino-le informo al verlo parado detrás de si-¿Sakura chan ya llego?

Sasuke arrugo imperceptiblemente el ceño. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que estar enamorado de Sakura? Prácticamente la amaba desde el kínder y ella nunca lo considero más que a un simple amigo tonto.

¿Por qué era tan persistente y terco?, ¿Por qué no lo superaba y buscaba a otra chica?

¿Por qué era tan leal con Naruto? ¿Por qué decidió olvidarse de ella para no herir al rubio?

Sasuke se respondió con amargura que Naruto era su mejor amigo desde mucho antes que Sakura se cruzara en sus vidas, que no podía ser tan malnacido.

-No, no llego-dijo.

Naruto hizo un mohín antes de seguir limpiando el único espejo sano del cuarto.

Sasuke tomo el trapeador acercándose lentamente al Uzumaki- lo hago por tu bien- declaro frio antes de golpear a un confundido Naruto en la cabeza.

No permitiría que el Dobe viera esa desagradable escena que se llevaba a cabo afuera. Ningún pelirrojo estúpido haría que soportara los estresantes sollozos de Naruto durante todo el día.

Luego de inmovilizarlo y encerrarlo en un cubículo salió como si nada esperando que la parejita ya se hubiera ido.

Pero descubrió con antipatía que esto no era así. Con pesadez se acercó a la mesa donde todos estaban almorzando muy animadamente. Se dejaría al descubierto si iba a comer solo en la cocina.

Tomo el único asiento libre, en frente de Sakura.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunto aquel insoportable sujeto a Ino.

-No lo sé, ¿no lo has visto, Sasuke?

Sasuke no respondió. Se quedó mirando extrañado a aquel chico.

-¿Conoces a Naruto?

-Claro, siempre jugábamos de pequeños-dijo desconcertando aún más al Uchiha.

Sakura al ver su confusión decidió intervenir- Es cierto, Sasuke kun- recordó animada captando la atención del mencionado- tu no conoces a mi primo, él es Sasori, se mudó hace muchos años pero vino de visita y…

Sasuke dejo de escucharla. Por un lado era bueno que no saliera con ese sujeto pero por el otro, Naruto…

Elevo los hombros sin darle mayor importancia, cuando todos se fueran lo sacaría de allí.

Después de todo el próximo miércoles Naruto ya lo estaría torturando de nuevo, era bueno un día de descanso de vez en cuando.

* * *

Desvergonzada:

Era sábado por la noche. El momento en que los adolescentes normalmente iban de fiesta y socializaban.

Sin embargo los jóvenes que trabajaban en ese local de comidas rápidas no eran muy normales que digamos.

Fue así que Tenten se lamentaba por no tener planes para esa noche sintiéndose miserable al ver como los demás reían a su alrededor, contentos de estar entre amigos y sin tener que trabajar.

Ese día sí que había mucha gente.

Ni siquiera la animaba el ver como las chicas que detestaba comían las hamburguesas sin sospechar que esa porquería las estaba intoxicando paulatinamente (la castaña seguía con esa idea en su mente).

Lo peor del asunto es que saldría en pocos minutos y lo único que le esperaba en su casa era la cena fría, un baño y ver alguna película romántica ¡parecía una solterona de cuarenta años! Se deprimió mas al darse cuenta que no tenía cuarenta años pero si calificaba como solterona.

Cuando estaba por resignarse y volver al trabajo (preparar las "hamburguesas") la campanilla de la puerta le llamo la atención.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al observar como Neji, su compañero de clases, tomaba lugar en la fila para ser atendido.

En escasos segundos creo un plan, definitivamente lo lograría.

Empujo a Sasuke de su puesto bruscamente. El pelinegro la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Cúbreme en la cocina –le ordeno con autoridad.

El chico se fue con gesto de fastidio ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

Tenten atendió rápidamente a todas las personas que estaban antes que Neji, no necesariamente como se debía pero le importaba poco.

En menos de dos minutos Neji estaba ante ella haciendo un gesto de saludo.

-Hola Neji, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con interés.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Estupendamente-mintió muy convincente -¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Un combo seis para llevar.

-¡No!-exclamo escandalizada- yo que tú no comería eso.

El castaño enarco un ceja- Entonces dame un combo tres.

-¡Menos, ese es peor!

-¿El dos?

-Una porquería.

-¿El número cinco?

-¿Quieres morir?-cuestiono mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿qué me recomiendas?-pregunto dándose por vencido.

-Conozco un excelente lugar a tres calles de aquí, pero tendrás que esperarme unos diez minutos a que termine mi turno ¿ok?

Neji sonrió ante la desvergonzada chica, le causaba gracia las efectivas ocurrencias de Tenten.

-De acuerdo, te espero.

La sonrisa de Tenten se intensifico. Sus planes siempre funcionaban.

.

Fin.

* * *

¡Hola gente! Aquí les traigo otro reto de "Amantes de los fanfic's", mi página de Facebook (únanse!)

En realidad no es un reto de todo porque este mes la cosa era completamente libre

¡Estoy muy contenta porque gane el mes pasado con "Words"! :D gracias a las chicas que votaron por mí :3 esta vez habrá un jurado y eso me emociona.

Con respecto a este drabble's-one shot trate de darle un poco de protagonismo a cada personaje que involucre en este fic pero si escribía un drabble a cada uno se haría muy largo :/

Me gustó mucho escribir ese Shika-tema, especialmente porque Shikamaru no dijo "que problemático" xD

Respecto a los demás mi favorito fue "Dirty Hamburger", sencillo, fue bien con la temática de comidas rápidas.

Tal vez siga escribiendo estos drabbles, es fácil y divertido pero depende de ustedes, díganme que les pareció!

Una cosa más: Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla.

Los dejo de molestar, besos.


End file.
